In a typical cellular radio system, wireless terminals (also known as mobile stations and/or user equipment units (UEs)) communicate via a radio access network (RAN) to one or more core networks. The radio access network (RAN) covers a geographical area which is divided into cell areas, with each cell area being served by a base station, e.g., a radio base station (RBS), which in some networks may also be called, for example, a “NodeB” (UMTS) or “eNodeB” (LTE). A cell is a geographical area where radio coverage is provided by the radio base station equipment at a base station site. Each cell is identified by an identity within the local radio area, which is broadcast in the cell. Another identity identifying the cell uniquely in the whole mobile network is also broadcasted in the cell. The base stations communicate over the air interface operating on radio frequencies with the user equipment units (UE) within range of the base stations.
In some versions of the radio access network such as the third generation Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), several base stations are typically connected (e.g., by landlines or microwave) to a controller node (such as a radio network controller (RNC) or a base station controller (BSC)) which supervises and coordinates various activities of the plural base stations connected thereto. The radio network controllers are typically connected to one or more core networks. Other networks, such as the Evolved Packet System (EPS), comprises the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) (also known as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) radio access) and the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) (also known as System Architecture Evolution (SAE) core network). E-UTRAN/LTE is a variant of a wherein the radio base station nodes are directly connected to the EPC core network rather than to radio network controller (RNC) nodes. In general, in E-UTRAN/LTE the functions of a radio network controller (RNC) node are distributed between the radio base stations nodes (eNodeB's in LTE) and the core network. As such, the radio access network (RAN) of an EPS system has an essentially “flat” architecture comprising radio base station nodes without reporting to radio network controller (RNC) nodes.
The Universal Mobile Telecommunications (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) accommodates both circuit switched and packet switched connections. In this regard, in UTRAN the circuit switched connections involve a radio network controller (RNC) communicating with a mobile switching center (MSC), which in turn is connected to a connection-oriented, external core network, which may be (for example) the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) and/or the Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN). On the other hand, in UTRAN the packet switched connections involve the radio network controller communicating with a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) which in turn is connected through a backbone network and a Gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) to packet-switched networks (e.g., the Internet, X.25 external networks). MSCs and GSNs are in contact with a Home Location Register (HRL), which is a database of subscriber information.
Client applications executed on wireless terminals such as mobile terminals may transmit large amounts of data across a wireless or radio interface. Some clients can schedule the transmission so that it is performed at a specified time, e.g., a time when it is more convenient for the end user who owns or possesses the mobile terminal. For example, the end user may schedule a transmission (e.g., a download to a wireless terminal or an upload from a wireless terminal) at a time when the transmission price is lower, or at a time when the transmission does not disturb more important tasks that require the same bandwidth.
Not all client applications (“client”) on the mobile terminals support transmission scheduling, and the clients that do support scheduling may support such scheduling in different ways. For example, a client may require that the end user choose at what fixed time the transmission shall start. In such case, the end user may not benefit from dynamic prices when fixed times are specified to control when transmissions start. In this regard, the transmission price can change depending on, for example, location, other usage, or changed subscriptions. In an environment in which transmission prices may change, it would be beneficial for the end user if the transmission started automatically when the price is right, instead of at a fixed time.